This invention concerns seat belt covers and pads. Four states, and all of Canada, now require that seat belts be worn while driving. It is probable that Hawaii will be the next state to require the wearing of seatbelts. Many motorists and passengers complain about the wearing of seatbelts for two reasons: (1) Seat belts are uncomfortable and (2) seat belts are not always very clean.